Two turtles and a rebellion
by ninjawarrior30
Summary: two turtles are sent to another galaxy and help a rebellion fight for freedom from a ruthless tyrant.
1. Chapter 1

I am taking a break from my story "not forgotten" to write a story that has been on my mind for a while. I hope you enjoy.

Two turtles and a rebellion

_**Chapter 1**_

Running and jumping over rooftops are four defenders of the city. They are not like normal people, in fact, they are not human at all. They are, in fact, turtles. They are training in the acient art of the ninja and named after artist from the middle ages. One wore a blue mask and carried twin katanas, his name is Leonardo, or Leo for short. One wore a red mask and carried a pair of sai, his name is Rapheal, or Raph for short. Another wore a purple mask and his weapon of choice is a bo, his name is Donnatello, or Donny. Finally is one that wears an orange mask and carried a pair of nunchucks, his name is Michealangelo, or Mikey. After running for several miles they came to rest on top of an apartment building.

"Ok, guys good run tonight. Now we have to do some sparring, who wants to go first" Leo asked his brothers.

"Mikey volunteers" Raph laughed as he pushed his younger brother to the middle of the roof.

"Hey" Mikey yelled back at his brother.

"Sorry Mikey but its your turn to go first" Donny snickered.

"You ready Mikey?" Leo asked.

"Umm, I don't think its going to matter, I'm fixin to get my shell waxed aint I?" Mikey asked.

"Probably" Raph asked behind him.

"10 bucks says Leo beats him in 2 minutes" Donny said to Raph.

"Hmm, 10 says he is beat in one" Raph said.

"Your on" Donny agrees.

After 45 seconds Leo places a perfect kick to Mikey's stomache and he falls over. Leo walks up to him and points his sword at his head.

"Good try Mikey, just remember to be more focused and try to have more faith in yourself. If you think you are going to lose when you get ready to face an opponent, then you have already lost" Leo told his younger brother and then helped him to his feet.

"Yea I know, its just hard when you have never beaten someone to keep the faith" Mikey said as he walked over to the edge and sat down.

As Leo sat down beside Mikey he signaled for Raph and Don to face off against each other. They took their positions and drew their weapons.

"Don't forget, one of you has to do the dishes when we get home" Leo reminded them.

"Loser does the dishes?" Raph asked his opponent.

"Your on" Donny smirked.

After a few minutes of fighting, Donny managed to get through Raph's defences and disarm him. He then tripped Raph with his bo and then pointed the end of it to his neck and smirked.

"Guess who is doing the dishes tonight Raphie" Don teased as he held his hand out to help his brother up.

"You got lucky" Raph said as he took his brother's hand and got to his feet.

"Alright guys, its been a good workout, now lets head home" Leo said as he got to his feet and started walking towards the ladder.

As the four brothers were made their way to the ground in the alley Raph open the manhole cover and jumped down, followed by Donny. Just as Mikey was about to jump down, a strange gust of wind him and both he and Leo turned to the wall behind them and saw a strange glowing circle appear.

"Guys, get up here now!" Leo yelled to Raph and Donny who were already making their way towards the lair. They heard Leo yell and instantly turned and started running back towards the manhole. The circle in the alley started pulling everything into it. Mikey turned and grabbed onto Leo as he was being pulled into the vortex.

"Leo don't let go!" Mikey yelled.

"Don't worry I wont!" Leo yelled back, "Guys, little help up here!" he yelled to Raph and Donny.

"Leo I'm slipping!" Mikey said to his brother.

"Hang on!" Leo ordered him.

"Leo, hang on" Raph said to him as he and Don were trying to get to him without being sucked into the vortex themselves.

"Leo, I am not going to make it" Mikey screamed to his older brother.

"Yes you will, just hang in there" Leo screamed back as his younger brother's hand was slipping out of his.

"This sucks on so many levels!" Mikey screamed as his hand slipped out of his brother's and he fell into the vortex.

"Mikey, NO!" Leo yelled as he let go of the manhole cover and went into the vortex after his younger brother. After he went in the vortex instantly closed, leaving Raph and Don alone in the alley.

"We got to save them, Donny is there anyway we can track where they went" Raph asked.

"If we get back to the lair, I can try to track them through their shell cells. Even though they are not here I might be able to pick up on their radio waves through their cells" Donny said.

"Then lets go, and we have to let Splinter, April, and Casey know" Raph said as they made their way back to the lair.

Meanwhile, in a far off distant land Leonardo stirred and opened his eyes. Everything was blurry and all he seen was something big and green in his face.

"Dude, you ok bro?" Mikey asked as he helped Leo to his feet.

"Yea, I'm ok, I wander where we are?" Leo said outloud.

"I don't know, but I do know that I am getting hungry, we need to a pizza joint or something" Mikey said as he rubbed his stomache.

"Don't you think of anything besides eating?" Leo said shaking his head.

Nope, that's your job. That is why your the leader and I am the cute adorable little brother" Mikey said.

"Well lets go and see if anyone lives around here and can tell us where we are" Leo said as they started walking down what seem to be a path.

From behind a tree was a small creature watching them, he had two wings that went half way down his body and they looked like rainbows, as well as he had a beak and was covered in fur. As he watched them leave he flew off to warn the leaders of the rebellion.


	2. Chapter 2

please give me some reviews, i like to hear what you think of this story.

Leonardo and Mikey made their way down the path until they came upon a village. They hid in the bushes and looked on to see what type of creatures lived in this place. They saw that there were not only humans but other creatures as well.

"Well it looks like we will fit in here Leo" Mikey said.

"yea, lets just hope the people here are friendly" Leo replied.

"Good, now lets go, im hungry, maybe they have a phone and a pizza place" Mikey said as he rubbed his stomache. Leo just shook his head and chuckled as he walked out of the bushes towards a building that had music playing.

When they reached the building and open the doors, they seen it was a tavern. As they walked in everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two vistors. The first thing they seen was not two turtles, but the weapons they carried.

In the back of the tavern a man in a hood looked on as the two warriors made their way to a table and sat down. _These two are warriors of some kind but who side are they on_, the hooded man thought to himself. Leonardo and Mikey sat down and looked around to see that no one was really paying that much attention to them until a fat man walked up to them.

"Well what will it be?" the fat asked.

"Uh, what do you mean?" Mikey asked the man.

"I mean what will you have" the man said.

Mikey just looked at the man with a puzzled look. The man shook his head and looked at Leonardo and said " what will it be buddy?". Leonardo looked at him and aswered "how about some meat or fish for both of us".

"Ok, comming up" the man said and then looked back at Mikey then back to Leo and said "not very bright is he?"

"You have no idea" Leo replied as he chuckled.

"Hey!" Mikey whined as the man laughed and walked away.

"So what do we do now Leo?" Mikey asked his older brother.

"Well we have to find out where we are and then see if there is any way of getting home, besides I am sure Donny will figure out a way to get us back" Leo answered.

Back in New York, Donny was in his lab trying to figure a way to locate his brothers but was having a hard go of it. He dicided to call on Leatherhead for some assistance. Leatherhead arrived and began to help Donny come up with a way to track Leo and Mikey, wherever they were.

"Donnatello, do you think we can track them through the vortex that appeared in the alley?" Leatherhead asked.

"Of Course, just because the vortex is gone it still left some radiation and that can be used to find out exactly where it came from. We just need to get some to the alley and take a sample of the radiation of the vortex and we can backtrack where the vortex orginiated from" Donnatello answered.

"I will go to Rapheal and Master Splinter while you get started on a device we can use" Donnatello told Leatherhead.

"Go ahead my friend, I will get started right away" Leatherhead said and Donny made his way to the dojo to find Raph and Splinter.

Back at the tavern Leo and Mikey were eating their meal when five men dressed in white armour walked in. Leonardo noticed that everyone tensed up when the men walked in. they were definitly soldiers of some kind but he did not reckonize the red batlike symbol and their chest plates.

"Be on your guard Mikey, I got a feeling this is about to turn ugly" Leonardo told his brother.

"Aww man, I hate it when you say that' Mikey said and he put one hand on his weapons.

The five men walked over to a table where there was 3 guy sitting. The soldiers then grabbed the three men and threw them across the room and then sat down at the table. One of them looked over to see a man playing a harp and decided to have a little fun.

"I don't like that song" the soldier said as he then raised a short metal rod and pointed it at the man and pressed a button. the end of the rod shot out a laser that cut the harp strings. The man looked over to the soldier and raised his fist at them.

"You dam Roughians" the harp player said

"What did you call me" the soldier replied.

"Teach him a lesson" another one of soldiers said. The first soldier grabbed the man by the shirt and lifted him off the ground and was about to throw him when all of a sudden a ninja star hit his arm and caused him to drop the man.

"Who dares strike me?" the first soldier asked around the room.

"We do, I think it is time for you to leave this place" Leonardo told them.

The five soldiers began laughing and them all of them stood up and walked towards the two vistors. Leonardo and MIkey drew their weapons and took fighting stances as the five soldiers approached.

"So you two want to fight, we will teach you a lesson as well" One of the soldiers said.

"I think it will be you that will be learning a thing or two about manners" Leonardo told them.

Just then the soldiers attacked and Leonardo and Mikey jumped in seperate directions to split the men up into groups. Three of them went after Leonardo and the other two went after Mikey. One of the men lundged at Leo but he simply just side stepped the man and delivered a strong kick to the man's back that sent him crashing into the wall behind Leonardo, knocking him out cold. Mikey used his speed and his nunchucks to disarm his first opponent and then landed two strikes to the man's head with his nunchucks and that made the man crumple to the ground, out cold as well. The second of the soldiers that Leonardo faced tried to use is laser weapon but before he could fire Leonardo jumped and cut the weapon in half. Leo then placed a three kick combo into the man's chest and head that sent him flying into the wall behind him.

The last two soldiers met up and turn towards the turtles and raised their weapons towards them. Leonardo took a defensive position in front of Mikey.

"Now you two will pay for interfering with soldiers of the Horde" One of them said. They were just about to fire when a arrow went through their weapons and stuck into a wall beside them. The man in the hood stood up and removed his hood. He had red hair and wore a chest plate that had a red heart in the middle.

"Thanks, we got it from here" Mikey said as he and Leo ran and jump kicked the last two men through the door that was right behind them, the two soldiers then got up and ran off.

"Come, this way, I will take you to a place that is safe" the stranger said.

"Come one Mikey lets go" Leo said as they followed the man out the door and into the woods.

When they got a little peace into the woods Leonardo turn to the man and asked "Who are you and where are we?"

" You are in Etheria and my name is Bow, I am one of the leaders of the Great Rebellion" Bow said.

Next chapter comming soon


	3. Chapter 3

please send me some review and tell me what you think, any input is welcome. and by the way the sequal to Duty and honor will be starting soon so be sure to look for it.

_**Chapter 3**_

"so, what is this great rebellion? Who are u fighting against" Leonardo asked.

"We are mainly farmers and merchants who are willing die as free men rather than be slaves to the evil forces of the Hord" Bow answered.

"Who is the Hord?" Mikey asked.

"The Hord is a army of robots that is led by an evil leader named Hordac. His leader is even more ruthless. He is called Horde Prime, even though none of us have never seen him personally" Bow said.

"Ok, so where are we going now?" Mikey asked.

"To our secret base in Whispering Woods, it is protected by magic so we shall be safe, besides I want to introduce you two to some more of our warriors mainly our other leaders." Bow stated.

"Ok, count us in, its the least we could do for helping us out back there" Leo replied.

"Great, Addora will be pleased to see that we have two new recruits" Bow said.

As the three warriors walked togther in the woods they came to a clearing, as they were about to jump over a tree that had fallen down a little fat man jumped from behind the fallen tree branishing a small cross bow with a red bag for a tip.

"Halt, in the name of the great rebellion'' he said and fired the arrow at Mikey. When the arrow hit him it exploded and Mikey started to sneeze and flew back against a tree.

"Hey, what was that for?" Mikey wined as he kept sneezing.

"Hey don't worry Spragg, these two are friends of mine, they have come to join us in our fight against the Horde" Bow said as he stepped in front of Leonardo and Mikey.

"Really, great" Spragg said as he walked over to where Mikey was still sneezing, "Sorry about that Mr. Goofy turtle guy".

The four of them made their way to the rebellion incampment to meet the other members of the rebellion. Leo and Mikey noticed how the members of the rebellion didn't seem to care that they were walking, talking, turtles. Bow looked at them and noticed that something was on their minds and decided to see what was bothering his two new friends.

"What seems to be the matter, you act as if you never seen people before" Bow stated.

"Its not that, its just that where we come from, our kind is not the norm so when people see us they tend to run and scream in fear at the sight of us" Leo told him.

"Yea, we get called monster or worse" Mikey added.

"Well trust me, you're very normal around here, now come on, I want you to meet the others" Bow said.

They made their way to the main tent in the middle of the encampment. Inside were five others waiting for their arrival. When they got inside Bow greeted the others and introduced the turtles to everyone.

"I would like you all to meet my new friends, this is Michealangelo and Leonardo, they are from a place called New York" Bow said as he pointed to each of them.

A beautiful blone woman got up and walked over to the two travelers and stuck out her hand, "Hello, I am Addora, I am glad that you have come to aid us in our cause".

"Thank you for your generocity, Bow has talked great things about this place and we are glad we can help" Leo said as he shook her hand.

" Hey, I am Glimmer, its nice to see you, I see you two are warriors, judging by your weapons" Glimmer said.

"O yea, we are ninja, we kick serious butt" Mikey said proudly. Glimmer giggled at his swagger.

"Now let me introduce you to our magician and her helper" Bow said and then pointed ot a older lady and a walking broom, " this is Maddame Razz and Broom".

"O deary, its a pleasure to meet yall, I can't beleive that you are actully here" Razz said.

"What do you mean? Did you bring us here" Leonardo asked her.

"Yes, I didn't know who I was bringing here, I just asked for some help in fighting the Horde and the spell brought you two here, to be honest I am kinda surprised that it worked" Maddame Razz answered.

"Umm, should we be worried that she sounds so surprised that her magic worked" Mikey whispered to Leo.

"I bet She Ra will be thrilled to meet you" Glimmer said to them.

"Who?" Mikey asked.

"She Ra, she is the leader of the rebellion. She is very strong and brave" Glimmer answered.

"Woo, she sounds hot, I mean yea we would love to meet her. Right Leo?" Mikey asked his older brother, who just looked at him and then smiled and shook his head at his brother's goofyness.

After introducing the turtles around to everyone and showing them where they would stay, Leo and Mikey split up to look around on their own, Mikey went to kitchen part of the camp while Leo went off to find a place where he could practice a few kata. Bow watched them and decided he would like to learn more of their world and decided that he would go and give Mikey some company, plus he found Mikey to be very entertaining.

"So, what do you think of it here, Michealangelo" Bow asked as he walked up to the turtle who was busy stuffing his face with food.

"The food is great" Mikey said smiling.

Bow just laughed, "Thanks, can I ask you some questions about your world, I am curious to learn more, if you dont mind sharing" he asked.

"No, not at all, ask anything you like" Mikey answered.

"Well what is your world like? Who is your ruler? What kind of lives do people lead where you come from?" Bow asked and Mikey began to answer his questions as best he could.

Meanwhile Leonardo found a place just outside the camp and unsheathed his katanas and stretched and then started his kata. About five minutes in, he knew he was being watched, he could feel their eyes watching him and knew instantly who it was.

"You enjoying the view Addora?" He asked.

"How did you know I was there?" she asked.

"We train to sence the presence of others, its part of training to be a ninja" he told her.

"What exactly is a ninja, I am guessing it is some type of warrior" she asked

"Yes, it is the acient art of assassination, but is also a form of fighting style. We attack quickly and perfectly, then fade away into the shadows, that is why we are sometimes called shadow warriors" he explained.

Addora took the information in, she was not real thrilled at the idea of them being trained assassins but they were very friendly and she decided to trust them, she then noticed the swords he was carring and got an idea.

"You feel up to a friendly duel?" Addora asked as she pulled her sword from behind her

"Yes, that would great, I could use the practice" Leo answered as he took his fighting stance. Behind them Maddame Razz, Broom, and Glimmer watched the two warriors face off from behind the trees, they did not want to distract them, plus they were curious to see just how good these two travelers were.

"So, you think the turtle can match up to Addora?" Broom asked Glimmer.

"That is what we are going to find out" Glimmer answered as they looked at Leonardo and Addora battling each other.

The two of them fought for a while, and for that time neither of them could seem to find an opening. However, Leonardo was a trained ninja and he trained his body everday for long battles, while Addora on the other hand did not and she began to tire. Leonardo found and opening in her defences and took advantage of it and disarmed her and help the tip of his sword at her chest.

"You lose, but it was a great match" Leo smiled at her.

"Thanks, you are very good, I will be wanting a rematch later. You maybe good as She Ra" Addora said.

"I welcome your rematch anytime, and when do we get to meet this She Ra we have heard so much about?" Leo asked.

"I am sure she will show up soon" Addora said.

"Great, in the mean time why don't we go find Mikey, I am sure he is getting himself into trouble by now" Leonardo teased.

Just then they saw Mikey running from the camp with a scared look on his face and a angry man running behind him.

"Leo, save me!" Mikey yelled as he ran by them.

"Get back here, I am gonna ring your neck. You put ink in my drink and now my teeth are purple" the angry man yelled after him.

Leonardo and Addora just laughed and walked back to the camp.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for the review so far, I like you to keep giving any info that you like, I do take ur information seriously and will try to make the story better as i go with your help, so keep the reviews i am thankful for all of them.

_**Chapter 4**_

The next day in Whispering Woods, the rebels were all up and doing their daily training. Bow invited Mikey and Leo to join them and give them any pointers they had, since they were trained warriors and most of the rebels were farmers and merchants. Leo and Mikey looked on as Glimmer and another rebel were training in sword combat. Glimmer had the upper hand since she was a more experianced fighter than the farmer. Leonardo decided to help the farmer with his fighting abilities. So he got up and walked over to where the two were training and walked up to the man.

"Hey, I noticed that you lead to much with your right, everything you do is very predictable. I want you to try faking strikes and moving around to your left at the same time" he said and then grabbed the sword from the man. "Here, watch me, look at i move to my left and fake strikes, if you do this, this will allow you to come at different angles and will make your oppent wander where the next strike will come from" Leo said to him as he moved around and faked different strikes and followed them with counter strikes. Leo then handed the sword back to the man and let him and Glimmer fight again.

Leo sat down next to mikey, who was busy eating scrambled eggs, rather than watching the fight in front of them. Leo just sighed and shook his head and smirked at his younger brother.

"Is food the only thing you think about Mikey?" Leo asked

"No, but I can't trained or think on an empty stomache" Mikey replied as he shoved another spoonful into his mouth.

"Since when do you ever think" Leo teased.

"Hey I do so think, about food, video games, cute girls" Mikey said as he playfully shoved his brother in his arm and went back to eating his eggs.

The two brothers looked back at where Glimmer and the rebel were fighting again and this time the rebel was doing well, He was faking strikes to Glimmer's head and then following that with soft stikes to her lower body. Soon he found an opening and swept Glimmer's feet from under her and then stood over her with the tip of his sword at her chest.

"Hey, I finally won one" the man said as he held out his hand for Glimmer to take. She grabbed his hand and got to her feet, still rubbing her backside, as she made her way to where Leo and Mikey were sittting. When she got ot them she looked at Leo.

"I should thank you for helping, but a part of me wants to punch you because of you my backside is now sore" she teased.

"Sorry about that, but at least the rebels are getting better" Leo answered her.

Glimmer looked over to Mikey, who had just finished eating and was now licking the bottom of the bowl. She laughed at him.

"So Michealangelo, would you like try to take me on?" Glimmer said as she stood back up and pulled her sword and began walking to an open area in front of them.

"Sure, but please call me Mikey" he said as he walked to where she was standing and took out his nunchucks. Just as they were about to start someone walked out of the bushes and over to them.

"You mind if I try one of our guest?" the woman asked.

"She Ra, you made it" Glimmer smiled and then walked over and gave her friend a hug.

"Yes, I wanted to meet the new recruits that I had heard so much about" She Ra answered as she looked at the two turtles. She then turned to Leonardo and walked up to him.

"So, you care to take me up on my challenge?" She asked looking at him as he got to his feet.

"Yes, I would be honored" Leonardo answered. He and She Ra walked over to another part of the camp and took their stances and got ready for a fight.

Meanwhile back with Mikey and Glimmer, both were trying to get in each other's head and distract the other by talking while they fought. However, Glimmer was not as trained as Mikey was and it didn't take long for Mikey to find his chance to end the battle. Mikey wrapped one of his chucks around her sword and at the same time wrapped the other around one of her ankles and the pulled her foot from under her. Glimmer fell back onto her butt again and looked up at him and pouted.

"I am tired of landing on by backside, I am going to need some ice after this" She said as she stood back up and put her sword back in its sheath on her back.

"Hey don't beat yourself up" Mikey said as he put a hand on your shoulder, " you did great, besides you were only facing Michealangelo, BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION!" he finished as he raised his arms in the air.

"The who?" Glimmer asked him.

"Battle Nexus Champion, you mean you never heard of it?" Mikey asked as he lowered his arms and looked at her in shock.

"No sorry" Sh answered.

"AWWW, I can't beleive it, you never heard of the greatest fighter in the universe, well let me tell you of my heroic victory" Mikey said as the two of them walked to where She Ra and Leonardo were facing off.

Leonardo and She Ra had been fighting for a few minutes when Mikey and Glimmer walked up. Glimmer noticed how the two were very evenly matched. No one had ever lasted this long with She Ra before but here was this turtle from another world staying with her strike for strike. Leonardo on the other hand, noticed something very familiar about the way She Ra fought, as if he had seen this style before. And then it hit him, he had seen it before. He decided to use this knowledge and defeat his opponent. He charged her and used one of his swords to block her strike then used his free hand and grabbed She Ra's arm to pull her in close so that he could whisper in her her.

"I see you still haven't learn to use your legs when fighting, they are just as good as arms" he said and then added at the very end, "Addora". then let go of her.

She Ra stopped in her tracks and looked at him wide eyed, She Ra recovered from this mind freeze but it was already to late. Leonardo knocked the sword from her hand and swept the feet from under her and then did a flip and landed on top of her with his sword at her throat. She Ra looked up at him and Leonardo just smiled and winked at her and stood up and stuck his hand out for her to take.

"Wow, he is good, no one has ever defeated She Ra before" Glimmer said outloud.

"Yea, Leo is good that way, but he still isn't the Battle Nexus Champion" Mikey said to her and raised his fist in the air again.

Leo looked over to his brother and smirked. "What is your brother going on about" She Ra asked him.

"Probably telling "his version" of the Battle Nexus tournment" Leo answered her. The two walked over to where Mikey and Glimmer were talking and Leo playfully smacked his brother on the back of his head.

"Hey!" Mikey whined and elbowed his brother.

"So what was Mikey lieing about this time?" Leonardo teased.

"He was just telling me how he won a tournment against fighter from all over the universe" Glimmer said,

"Well he did win it, he fought very bravely." Leo said to the shock of his younger brother.

"Really? I mean yes I did" Mikey said quickly.

She Ra looked at the two brothers who played around joked with each other and felt a little pain in her heart. She had never really had a family to call her own but she was thankful for what she did have, her friends and a cause, that was all she needed. She Ra was curious though how Leonardo knew who she really was and decided to ask him about it. She walked over to the two brothers and looked at Leonardo.

"May I speak with you in private for a few moments" She Ra said looking at Leo.

"Yes, of course" He answered and followed her into the woods. He knew what she wanted to talk about. As he walked behind her he could not help but stare at how pretty she was, He felt his cheeks grow red and quickly cleared his head of those thoughts.

Mikey watched the two go into the woods and decided to go look for something to eat. He saw Spragg and decided to ask him where to find the kitchen. He walked up to Spragg, who was carring a box of vegetables and decided to help him out, since it looked like he was struggling with the heavy box. He grabbed the box out of Spraggs hands.

"Here little dude, let me help you out with that" Mikey said as he carried the box.

"Thanks, I am taking it to the cooking area" Spragg said as he led Mikey to the kitchen. When they got there Mikey looked around to see all kinds of meats and vegetables. Then he got an idea.

"Hey Spragg, you mind if I try to make something?" Mikey asked.

"No, go ahead. What are you going to make?" Spragg asked.

Mikey looked around and seen dow, tomatoes, meat, cheeses, and other things. He smiled and looked at Spragg.

"Just a very popular dish where I come from, its called PIZZA!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

At the Horde's home base their leader was sitting on his thrown overlooking his generals as he was just told of the incident involving 5 of his soldiers and the two turtle travelers. He wanted the two travelers found and brought to him. He called in some of his best men to aid in this plan. The three generals that he called upon were Cattra, Beastman, and Leach. Cattra is a woman who is very beautiful but also very deadly. She has a red mask that allows her to transform into a panther whenever she pulls it down over her eyes. The second general, Beastman, is covered in a protective layer of hair. He is also very strong and loyal, just not that bright. The third is Leach, he is loyal and has the ability to drain people of their strength if he can get his hands on them.

"I want you three to find these two turtles and bring them to me, they come from another world and may have means to travel back. I want them here alive, now Go!" Hordac yells and points his hand towards the door.

"Yes my lord" Beastman says and bows as the others do the same and walk away.

After the generals leave, Hordac looks to his left and sees his own evil wizard standing there, she is dressed in a red gown, but the face is all black except for red eyes that show through the blackness of the face.

"What news do you bring to me sorceress?" Hordac asks her.

"The two travelers that you seek are from another world, if we can find them, they maybe able to give us the means to traveling to other worlds and conquering them as well." She says.

"Yes, that is what I already know, but who are they, tell me about them, I must know their weaknesses." Hordac asks.

"They are warriors called ninjas. They are highly trained. They will not be easy to capture. I fear you did not send enough men to capture them. Even your three generals may not be good enough to take them down" she warns Hordac. Hordac looks at her and then looks down to the floor, thinking.

"Your right, we need to draw them out. We shall set a trap for them, go, find the generals and tell them to meet you at the village of the twigs. I will meet you all there with more soldiers. We will capture the warriors" Hordac tells her.

"What about She Ra?" she asks.

"Hmm, no matter, we will take her down as well if she is stupid enough to try and stop us" Hordac answers.

"Yes my lord, I will relay your orders to the others and I will meet them there" she says and starts to walk away.

"Good, I shall be there soon" Hordac says back to her and gets out of his thrown and walks away.

As Hordac walks away he stops and raises his arms and yells out "I will finally destroy the rebellion and She Ra, then I will use those two turtles and finally get off this backwater planet and conquer the universe!"

_Sorry this chapter is short but I wanted to give you alittle taste of the Horde as well as the rebellion, please give me any reviews you like, I like them all and read all of them, if you have any ideas where you would like to see this story go, please feel free to throw ideas at me and I will try to put them into the story, once again thanks for reading._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Mikey awoke the next morning to find that Leo was already outside training, _what a trainaholic, _Mikey thought to himself. He stretched his arms and then decided to get up. Instead of going to train he decided to head off to the cooking area and show the locals how to make a really good pizza. As he was making his way to the cooking area he saw Glimmer walking out of her tent. She noticed him and waved over to him, signaling him to come over. He walked over to her and could tell that she had just got out of bed.

"Where are you headed Mikey" Glimmer asked.

"Well I thought I would show your locals how to prepare a fine dish from where I come from" He answered.

"O, do you mind if I tag along and see how you make this dish?" Glimmer asked.

"Not at all, I am at your service" Mikey said then bowed. Glimmer giggled and followed Mikey to the cooking area.

When they got there, Mikey looked around and started gathering the things he would need to make his dish. He looked over to Glimmer, who was just standing there looking at him gathering the different food and decided to let her help.

"Hey Glimmer, would you mind giving me a hand?" Mikey asked.

Glimmer looked up and said "No problem, what do you want me to gather for you?"

Mikey looked over at the vegetables and meats and decided which ones that he wanted. "Ok, I need you to get about 3 tomatoes, and about a pound of beef over there" He said pointing to the slices of beef hanging in a room that the witch Maddam Razz turned into a freezer with magic.

"OK you got it" Glimmer smiled and gathered the things that Mikey asked of her and then followed him out to the kitchen area.

Out in the training area Leo was busy running through one of his katas and didn't notice Addora watching him. She looked at how he moved with such grace but yet she could tell each one of his strikes were very lethal. After a few minutes of training Leo stopped and looked over to where Addora was leaning against a post smirking at him. She pulled her sword from behind her and walked over to him.

"So how much do you practice a day?" Addora asked

"I try to train early in the morning and then late in the evening, plus any little time I can spare" He answered.

"Seems like you do nothing but train" She said.

"That sounds like something Raph would say" Leo grinned.

"Who is Raph?" Addora asked.

"O, he is my brother, I actually have two more brothers besides Mikey. They are Raph and Donny." He answered.

"Really, and what are they like, are they turtles like you?' She asked

"Yes, Raph is the strongest of us and uses a pair of sais, he has a temper but I think it is just an act most of the times. He loves Mikey to death and Mike is the only one that Raph would do just about anything for. Then there is Donny, he is the brains of the family. He can build just about anything he sets his mind to and I bet right now he is building a device to get us home" Leo said.

"So what about you and Mikey, where do you fit in as a member of your family?" Addora asked

"Well Mikey is the baby of the family, he makes everyone smile. He can get away with just about anything because of his childish humor and his babyface. Even my Master and father can't help but give in sometimes to it. He is actually more intelligent than my brothers give him credit for sometimes, I think he uses his goofyness to distract his enemies just long enough to get through there defenses." He answered.

"Where do you fit in?" she asked

Leo sighed and looked up at the sky then looked back down at her. "I don't know really, I have always been the leader and always trained to make sure that my skills were always up to par. I don't really have much time for hobbies or fun because I am either training or going over strategies" he finished.

"I have always seen myself as the family weapon. I mean whenever we get into fights with the enemies that we have in New York, I do the killing. I want to spare my brothers the pain of taking a life and that is why I do it, so they wont have to. I would do anything to keep my brothers safe from physical or emotional harm" He said, looking down at the ground and then he saw Mikey over at the cooking area. He saw how happy Mikey looked and then looked at Addora.

"Especially Mikey, I want him to be that baby brother as long as he can. He has always had a way of making me laugh when no one else could. I couldn't bare it if he got hurt or had to do something horrible such as take a life, that is why I sacrifice a lot of things for them" he sighed.

Addora looked at him and then to Mikey and smiled. Then she got an idea, she grabbed Leo's hand and looked at him. Leo felt her grab his hand and looked at her.

"Come on I got something to show you" Addora said to him and let him into the woods.

Mikey was busy flatting out the dough when Glimmer walk over with the paste that she had made with the tomatoes. Mikey looked up to see her and smiled as he grabbed the bowl of tomato paste.

"Thanks babe err I mean Glimmer" Mikey said turning red in the face.

Glimmer looked at him and noticed how he turn red in the face and smiled and then asked "What does babe mean?"

"O nothing I was just being silly, umm babe means nice lady friend" Mikey said trying not to blush even more and quickly changed the subject.

"So have you seen Leo?" he asked.

"Yes, he and Addora walked into the woods together after he was done training" Glimmer responded.

Mikey smiled as he spread the paste over the dough and grabbed the shredded cheese and started sprinkling it over the paste. "I think Leo has a little crush on Addora if you ask me" Mikey said.

"Glimmer looked shocked but quickly recovered and asked "Why do you think that?"

"Well Addora or She Ra as some of you call her at times is a warrior just like him, and has a strong sense of honor just like him. They just seem to click" Mikey answered.

Glimmer knew that Addora was She Ra and was amazed that Mikey found out so quickly but what she couldn't believe was that Leo might have a crush on Addora but what does Addora think of Leo.

"How did you know Addora was She Ra?" Glimmer asked.

"It wasn't hard. I mean they both fight alike and look like, they just have different hair styles and clothes. O and don't worry Leo already knows that She Ra and Addora are one in the same" He finished as he started putting the meat and unions on the pizza as well as some other little vegetables. After a few minutes in the oven Mikey pulled out the pan with the pizza and looked at it.

"Does it supposed to look like that?" Glimmer asked looking at the round burnt looking object.

"I am sure it taste better than it looks" Mikey smiled and bit into it, then instantly let go of it. "O ow oww hard as a rock" Mikey said rubbing his jaw and then got an idea. "Frizz bee" he said to Glimmer and threw it. However it hit a big man in the back of the head and the man turned to look at both of them with a very mad looking face.

"Who hit me with this" the man asked the two of them. Mikey pointed at Glimmer, who in return slapped him in the arm and looked at the man "He did it".

The man started walking towards Mikey, "Opps, umm got to go find Leo or something" he said to Glimmer and started to run with the man close behind.

"AHHH!"


End file.
